1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in articles having light-emitting elements mounted thereon in predetermined patterns, and, more particularly, to articles of the type stated, in which light-emitting elements are mounted on the article in certain predetermined patterns and energized in certain sequential arrangements in such predetermined patterns in order to provide desired visual displays.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various articles of clothing have been decorated with various forms of light emitting elements, such as light-emitting diodes. One such system for mounting light-emitting diodes on dresses and similar articles of clothing is more fully taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,647 to Gomi. A similar form of illuminated garment is more fully illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,480 to Jones. Various other articles of clothing, as for example, gloves and gauntlets, have been provided with light-emitting elements, as for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,215,389 to Lauray. In addition, light-emitting elements have been mounted on belts so as to provide an illuminated safety belt as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,803 to Chao. Lamp assemblies which utilize rows of mini-lamps have been wired on a flexible substrate as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,225 to Chao.
There have been a number of problems with respect to the various prior art articles which utilize light-emitting elements, as for example, garments of the type taught in the Gomi patent. One of the desirable purposes for mounting light-emitting elements on garments or articles of wearing apparel is that of safety. The provision of lights which are energized in certain sequential patterns would be particularly important in the case of jackets and similar articles of wearing apparel used by motorcyclists, bicyclists, and others in which high visability is an important safety factor.
Heretofore, lights were mounted on articles of wearing apparel, primarily for decorative purposes, and specifically articles of wearing apparel where the lights would be subjected to little or no abuse. It is important to mount these lights with respect to these articles in such manner that they could not be easily damaged. Prior art garments which used lights mounted thereon were not adaptable for use in environments where the lights would be subjected to any abuse, as for example, in activities of bicycling or the like. Further, these prior art garments having lights mounted thereon were adapted only for indoor use since rain or even heavy humidity could short or interfere with the electrical circuitry.
The light-emitting diodes, or other light-emitting elements, generally form part of an electrical circuit which at least includes a source of power, such as a battery. In addition, an off-on switch may be provided. Further, in many cases, it is desirable to energize the lights in a certain sequence and, for this purpose, an electrically operable sequencer may be provided. The electrical components, such as the connecting pins of the light-emitting diodes and the like, should also be located so that they are not contacted by deleterious conditions in the external atmosphere.
One of the chief concerns in construction of any garment, or similar article which is of a flexible nature, is that the substrate on which the light-emitting diodes, or other light-emitting elements, are mounted must also be of a flexible and foldable nature, at least to conform to the article itself. Further, it is desirable to have these light-emitting elements mounted in a manner in which they appear to be mounted on the exterior surface of the garment, or other article. Nevertheless, it is still important to mount the various components forming part of the electrical circuitry in a manner in which the pins or contacts are hidden from view, at least for aesthetic purposes.